Mad Malibu Halloween!
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 10 up! Complete! The West Coast Misfits get ready to celebrate Halloween! Up next, Surf Master is defeated! RR Please! Suggestions needed badly!
1. Costume Craziness!

**Mad ****Malibu**** Halloween!**

**Hey folks! L1701E here! Well, it's October, which means that it's time for another Halloween fic! This one is a special fic starring our resident California-based mutant team, the West Coast Misfits! Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to myself, Marvel Comics, and Sunbow Entertainment. And here's your quote: "I'm the Baby! Gotta love me!" - Baby Sinclair, Dinosaurs.**

Chapter 1: Costume Craziness!

**West Coast Misfit Manor**

General Whithalf, the commander of Malibu Base, walked up to the front door, a box in his arms. A young boy, around 14, with medium-length dirty blond hair stood next to him.

"Man, Grandpa! This is great! I get to meet the West Coast Misfits!" The boy whooped.

"Yup." Whithalf laughed. "They're great kids. They'll love you." He knocked on the door.

"Speak or be slapped, jabroni!" The Boston-accented voice of one Kyle "Thunderbolt" Wildfire snapped from the other side.

"General Whithalf here." Whithalf grinned.

"Come on in, General." The door opened and Whithalf walked into the room. He found Toshi, John, Ali, and Longshot playing a video game, Athena/X23 reading a novel on a couch, Jack and Tommy engaging in an eating contest, Randy and Terrell arm wrestling, Ace strumming his blue guitar, Rahne was writing on her laptop, and Kyle went back to his portable DVD player, watching the Royal Rumble.

"Hey, kids." Whithalf grinned.

"Hey general!" The kids greeted.

"What's going on, General? Another mission?" Theresa asked as she walked in the room, a cup of coffee in hand. She noticed the boy. "Who is he?"

"No." The general chuckled. "Have I ever told any of you kids about my grandson here?" General Whithalf motioned to the boy. "Kids, this is my grandson Nicholas." The kids all looked up.

"Hello." Nicholas waved. "Everyone calls me Nick."

"New guy?" Athena wondered.

"No, he came to visit. He wanted to meet you guys." General Whithalf replied.

"Kyle Wildfire, son of Eric." Kyle smirked. "Ya like wrestling? It's the family business for me."

"Sorry, I'm not a wrestling fan." Nick said. Kyle scowled.

"Don't mind Lightning Rod over there." Athena smirked. "He's just very proud of his heritage. I have no idea why. He thinks if you don't like wrestling, you insult his family. Personally, I'd find it embarrassing to be from a family that prides itself on running around in a ring wearing gaudy tights."

"My old man never wore gaudy tights!" Kyle snapped.

"The name is Athena." X23 introduced, ignoring Kyle.

"I heard you were a clone." Nick said to the feral clone.

"You could say that." X23 smirked.

"Her 'old man' is this Canadian dude known as Wolverine. His DNA was used to create her. It was modified obviously." Ace laughed. "Ace Starr is my name, rock 'n' roll is my game." He did some strumming. "_I'll be a fool for your loving no more/A fool for your lovin' no more…_"

"You should see him walk the streets. It becomes a 80s version of Austin Powers." Athena joked.

"Hey guys! Come met Nicky!" Ace called. The other West Coast Misfits looked up and gathered around the dirty blond boy. Introductions were passed around.

"I never met a real Indian." Nick said to John Proudstar.

"I'm a Native American, kid." John corrected. "You want to see Indians? Go to India."

"Or you could meet Lina Chakram, over on the West Coast team. Her mother is from India." Rahne said.

"Lina is to the Misfits as the appendix is to the human body: It's there, it's got no use, and hopefully it'll get inflamed and it'll have to be removed." Kyle grumbled. It was no secret the Boston-born electrokinetic hated the half-Indian insect-like mutant. Lina was the East Coast team's medic. She was brought in before the events of the battle at Cobra-La. During that time, Kyle's darker half took over his body and nearly killed her with an electrical attack, hiding his action under Kyle's belief that her dislike of fighting made her a coward and a liability. **(1)** Kyle never really seemed to care about the whole thing, and when Lina offered him friendship, he was civil, but everyone else knew he was basically giving her a metaphorical 'middle finger'.

**(1) - See the classic "GI Joe: The Movie, Evo-tized!"**

"Kyle, don't start." Terrell groaned.

"She doesn't deserve to be on a Misfit team! If the Thunderbolt was in charge in the East Coast, he would have smacked her in the coward mouth and dumped her on the street!" Kyle snapped.

"That's cruel, Kyle!" Rahne exclaimed.

"Life can be cruel, Sinclair." Kyle scowled. "And the Thunderbolt didn't appreciate the fact that you confused him with that idiot jabroni Darkbolt!"

"He had us all fooled, Kyle. He had ye perfectly down! How was I to know it wasn't ye?" Rahne exclaimed defensively. Nick blinked.

"Uhm…" Nick turned to Ace.

"Long story, kid. Very long story." Ace rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, remember Malibu High and the Surf Master?" Nick asked with a smile. **(2)**

**(2) - See "Welcome to ****Malibu**** Base!"**

"Oh, yeah!" Terrell remembered.

"Dazzler here kicked his butt!" Rahne laughed. Ali blushed.

"It was nothing, really. All I did was blind him." Ali said shyly. "I was kind of feeling down about my powers at the time."

"Surf Master?" Jack asked.

"Before your time, man." John told the animorph surfer. Jack nodded.

"Oh, okay dude." Jack nodded in understanding.

"Well, Malibu High wanted to thank you guys by inviting you to the big Halloween dance coming down." Nick smiled.

"And I brought a big box full of costumes for you guys." Whithalf grinned, holding up the box.

"Sweet. Let's see!" Ace grinned. The kids opened the box and looked at the stuff inside.

"Ooh, a feather boa." Rahne pulled out a feather boa and wrapped it around her neck.

"Hey Sushi, a samurai helmet!" Kyle grinned, pulling out a samurai helmet. Toshi took it and put it on. "Yeah, it's you."

"This is nice." Toshi admitted.

"Hey look at this!" Longshot pulled out a monster mask. Terrell eyed Rahne rifling through the box.

"Hey, Rahne! You don't need a costume! Just show up in your half-wolf form, girl." Terrell grinned.

"I think that'd be a little too expected." Rahne shrugged. "How about a werewolf biker?" Rahne grinned, holding up a leather jacket.

"That's original." Theresa chuckled. "I'll be the captain of a mighty pirate ship, searching for gold!" Kyle laughed.

"Oh look, it's Blondebeard." Kyle laughed.

"Then who will ye be then, Mr. I'm-so-bloody-awesome?" Theresa smirked. Kyle put a braided wig on his head.

"I'm Rick James!"

"You ain't no Rick James! He's spinning in his grave right now because you wearing that!" He put on a glittery cape and a pompadour wig. "Watch me now! HEY!! Good God!" He leapt up and started doing a James Brown dance. "Hit me now! Uh! Yeah! WOOOOOW!!! Good God!"

"Oh, lets keep looking!" Ali suggested. "There's bound to be something we like in here!"

Well, well, well! Looks like the West Coast Misfits are going to start off Halloween right! What insanity will happen next? Will any supervillains come this Halloween? What costumes will the kids wear? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	2. Return!

**Mad ****Malibu**** Halloween!**

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! I'm glad you liked the chapter! I hope you like this brand spankin' new chapter full of insanity!_

_To Kaishin Briefs: Kyle technically modeled his 'Thunderbolt' persona after the Rock, but I can see him dressing like Triple H this year. Kyle thinks of the Misfits as a team of superheroes. And everyone knows superheroes are supposed to charge into action with no fear. Kyle thinks of Lina as a coward because she's on a team of superheroes, and yet she doesn't seem to act like the typical superhero: She prefers to not use her powers in fights. In fact, Lina prefers not to fight. As far as Kyle is concerned, the best and only way to solve a problem is to beat it up or hit it until it breaks. Ironically enough, One of Lina's best friends on the team is Kyle's older brother Jake! Kyle thinks Lina kind of deserved getting nearly killed by Darkbolt for her unwillingness to fight. Plus, he feels that he shouldn't apologize because it wasn't Kyle **himself** behind the attack! I'm glad you like my stories, and I hope you review and read more of them! X23 dress up as Xena? Well, I think she'd be weary of wearing a leather skirt at first. It doesn't take a lot to provoke X23. Ace as Boy George? Maybe. I can imagine him dressed up as his namesake, Kiss guitarist Ace Frehley. Yeah, the 80s. Gotta love 'em. To be honest, I don't think Madonna was a virgin in the 80s. I don't think she was a virgin since the 70s. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Michael Jackson, that guy has major issues. I hope you like the new chapter full of insanity._

_To Red Witch: Hey Red Witch! I've been keeping up with your stories, and they're doing great! I can't wait for more insanity from you! I can imagine how hard it is to get a Joe to take their medicine! I hope you like the new chapter, Red!_

**Disclaimer: "You need a social secretary to keep track of all those women!" Steve Guttenberg, 3 Men and a Baby**

Chapter 2: Return!

**West Coast Misfit Manor**

"Okay, kids." Kicker grinned. She was dressed as a princess from a fairy tale. "Let's see those costumes." Tommy, Rictor, and Jack skated out on rollerblades. They were dressed in white, blue, and gold hockey uniforms, carrying hockey sticks, and they had on black glasses with tape in the center. The word "CHIEFS" was on their white jerseys. "And who are you guys supposed to be?"

"The Hanson Brothers." They responded in unison. They took off their blue left gloves in unison, revealing tinfoil wrapped around their hands.

"Who gave you boys that copy of 'Slap Shot'?" Kicker asked.

"Jester." They replied in unison.

"Hey guys." Ace came out of his room. He was dressed in a white shirt and tie, with brown cargo pants, black boots, a brown leather jacket, a brown fedora, and he was carrying a whip. "Do I look ready for adventure, or what?"

"Hey Indiana." Kicker said jokingly.

"I dunno about this." X23 walked out, dressed as Xena. "Do I _really_ need this sword? I have four blades built-in!"

"Xena didn't have that luxury, dudette." Jack grinned.

"Yes." A familiar voice said with an added lisp. Terrell walked out, his hair covered by a small afro wig, and dressed like a 70's throwback. He grinned as he held up a glass of red liquid. "Yes, Xena was most fine. So says Leon Phelps, the Ladies' Man. Excuse me while I enjoy my Courvoisier." The liquid inside the glass was actually fruit punch. Terrell took a sip.

"Okay Tim Meadows, now let's see the others." Kicker said. Toshiro and Longshot leapt out, screaming and twirling katanas. Toshiro was dressed in full Samurai armor, while Longshot looked more like John Belushi as the Samurai from the 70s SNL sketches. Ali walked out with them, in a red-and-gold kimono.

"Hi!" She waved. Suddenly, Kyle walked out, carrying a replica championship belt. He was dressed in a white shirt with a black jacket with black slacks. He wore a blond wig that was slicked back into a ponytail, and a prosthesis to make his nose bigger.

"I…am…the Game!" Kyle roared. "Like it?"

"It is definitely you." Toshiro smirked. "You are like Triple H in some aspects. You are belligerent, big-mouthed, and have no regard for others."

"Very funny." Kyle rolled his eyes. He put his replica belt on his shoulder. "This is no cheap kid's toy. This replica costs around thirty bucks."

"RAAAAARRR!" Rahne leapt out in her half-wolf form, clad in a ripped t-shirt, jeans, and letterman jacket. "How do ye all like it?" Rahne laughed as she walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Theresa then joined the others, dressed up as Napoleon.

"How appropriate." Ace smirked. "Napoleon was a general, and you're the leader of the West Coast Misfit team."

"It's only appropriate, me friends." Theresa grinned. "Where's Quick-Kick?"

"Here I am." Quick-Kick walked into the room, fixing up the collar of his uniform. He was dressed like a fairy-tale prince. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Hold it!" John ran into the room, dressed like a cowboy. "I'm ready to go now! I couldn't find my hat!"

**The local mental hospital**

A man with long brown hair sat in a padded cell, giggling madly to himself, while clad in a leather jacket. A loony technical genius, Samuel Farley was a nutball who tried to get his revenge on his high school for the teasing he suffered as the Surf Master. However, his first rampage was halted in its tracks by the West Coast Misfits, particularly the Dazzler.

"West Coasters…I hate those kids…I'll get them tonight…on All Hallows Eve…WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Sam laughed. A guard looked inside the cell.

"Hey, Surf Queen! Quiet down! Napoleon and Henry the Eighth can't hear their voices think!" The guard snapped. Sam smirked at the guard evilly.

"Don't worry, I won't be here much longer." Sam Farley grinned evilly, palming a device hidden in his hand. He pressed a button on it. The wall behind him exploded.

"Oh heck no!" The guard fumbled for his keys. In the smoke, Sam's flying cyber-surfboard hovered in and landed next to the crazy inventor. The laser cannon mounted underneath the board fired its blue beam, cutting Sam free of his jacket. He cackled as he jumped on his board and it took off, carrying him into the night.

Uh oh! Looks like the West Coast Misfits are going to have a more eventful Halloween than first thought! What insanity will happen next?! What is the Surf Master up to? What'll happen to our heroes at the Halloween dance? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	3. A Little Party Madness!

**Mad ****Malibu**** Halloween!**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey Sparky! Yeah, the Surf Master, the first villain the West Coast Misfits had ever encountered, has escaped from the looney bin and is out for revenge. And remember, he's nuts, but he's far from stupid. Knowing him, I would not be surprised if he creates some new tricks and sharpens up the old ones he's already got. Anyway, yeah, maybe I will write in some torture of some anti-mutant jerks._

_To Kaishin Briefs: Yep, Jack, Rictor, and Tommy are playing the Hanson Brothers. I saw Slap Shot 2 a couple months ago (really hilarious), and I was struggling for costume ideas. Expect the 'Hanson Boys' to get into a couple brawls. As well as race cars. Enjoy the new chapter full of insanity!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red! I've been keeping up with your stories and I can't wait for more! I hope you like this new chapter!_

_To Metal Dragon1: Yeah, a couple of the __Malibu__ Joes will be chaperoning in costume. Firestorm as a brick of C4 and Blast Radius as a detonator? Yeah, I can definitely see them dressed in those costumes. I can't wait for the new chapter of "Take the Long Way Home!" Put it up fast! I hope you like this new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Yes Private Investigator, I was wondering if you would investigate my privates." Mel Gibson as Martin Riggs, Lethal Weapon 4**

Chapter 3: A Little Party Madness!

**Malibu****High School**

Malibu High. A while ago, this school nearly became the site of tragedy when Sam Farley, the insane inventor known as the Surf Master, attacked an alumni reunion, seeking revenge for childhood torture. Now, it was the site of a dance, of which California's premier superhero team, the West Coast Misfits, were the guests of honor. A Hummer drove down to the school, containing a few Malibu Joes. They were chaperoning.

"This is going to be fun!" Jester grinned. He was dressed as his namesake.

"Appropriate costume for you, Jester. You always were a bit of a fool." Dial-Up teased coolly from the driver's seat. She was dressed up as a Pikachu.

"Pika pika, babe." Jester smirked. "YI!!" Dial-Up used a taser on him.

"Knock it off, you two." Firestorm chuckled. He was dressed as a big brick of C4 plastique. BR was sitting next to him, clad as a detonator. Alongside them were Rock 'n' Roll, Quick-Kick, and Kicker.

"This is going to be great." Rock 'n' Roll grinned, dressed up as a glam rocker. In another Hummer, it wasn't as fun.

"Can somebody **_please_** tell the Hanson boys back there to stop that scuffling?!" Theresa snapped from the driver's seat. In the furthermost back seat, Tommy Sharpe, Rictor, and Jack McCormick were scuffling in the backseat. Evidently, they were a little _too_ into character.

"Hey!" Ali ducked a hockey stick. "Can you three watch it?! AIE!!" She dodged it again.

"It's kind of creepy watching them scuffle when they're dressed like that." Longshot said.

"They are such idiots." Kyle groaned. "WHOA!!" Kyle dodged a hockey stick. "You jabronies! This isn't a rink!"

"There they are!" Rahne pointed ahead.

**The Surf Master's secret lab, somewhere in Malibu**

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee…" Sam Farley giggled madly. He was making some modifications to his costume and his trademark surfboard. He was sharpening up his old gimmicks and he put in some new surprises. _Good…very good…I know it has been a long time since those infernal West Coast Misfits and I faced off. I was careful, kiddies. I looked around on the Internet. Ah, I love the Internet. Such a wonderful invention. I wish I had invented it. Then I'd be rich! Really freakin' rich! Then I would've shown those jerks. I'd wallow in money and babes in bikinis and they'd still be getting unemployment checks! Where was I? Oh yeah! Those West Coast Misfits! I've read around about you! I know more about you now! I'm more prepared! And of course, I'm more aware of the new guys…Rictor…Chilljaw…Beast King…Longshot…And I know more about the original members, too…Wildstar…X23…Siryn…Thunderbird…Sunfire…Velocity…Wolfsbane…Thunderbolt…_Sam scowled when the last name crossed his mind. _…Dazzler. I'll especially get **you**, Miss Dazzler. It was because of you I ended up in the looney bin in the first place! Oh, I will get you all. I know all your tricks, kiddies._ "I will get you West Coast Misfits tonight! Then, I shall grind your bones into paste and have me a party! With beer and gravy! MWAAAAAAA-_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!! YOU HEAR ME, WEST COAST MISFITS?!?! BEER AND GRAVY!!!!!"_

**Malibu**** High**

The dance was being held in Malibu High's gym. There were tables for snacks and punch. Kids and teachers, and some parents, were all in costumes. There were a variety of costumes, from classics like devils, ghosts, and fairies, to theme-based costumes like Star Wars and Harry Potter.

"And then, the Thunderbolt raised his hand, sent it flying across the face of Emma Frost, and told her to shut her mouth, go back to the corner, and make the Thunderbolt some money!" Kyle Wildfire made a motion of slapping with his hand. He was talking with a couple junior boys. In actuality, Kyle was sharing battle stories. Well, Kyle was putting his own spin on some things, and some of his stories he made up on the fly! The juniors laughed.

"Man, I hope that you come to this place when you hit high school!" One junior laughed. "You're a live wire!"

"I try." Kyle smirked. "Now enjoy this little story. It starts like this: The Thunderbolt was sitting on one of those floating inflatable lawn chairs on our pool…"

"I never met a real Indian!" A guy said to John. John groaned.

"Oh brother." John grumbled. "It's _Native American_, pal. If you want to see Indians, go to India."

"Boys, no!" Rahne exclaimed.

"WAHH!!!" The school mascot, a marlin was running for his life from Jack, Tommy, and Rictor. "HELP ME!! AAGH!!!" The 'Hanson Brothers' caught up with the mascot, tackled him, and started pounding the holy snot out of him.

"Those insane Hanson Brothers just started mauling that mascot! Oh my God, this is _great!_" A kid dressed like a sports announcer exclaimed. Meanwhile, Terrell and Ace were flirting with girls.

"Well, the Ladies' Man has made himself known." Terrell sighed, rubbing the red spot on his check that was shaped like a hand for some reason. Ace was…more successful. He was taking to the Malibu High cheerleading squad.

Well, well, well! Looks like the West Coast Misfits are having fun! What madness will happen next? Who will the mutant 'Hanson Brothers' go after next? What new tricks does the Surf Master have? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	4. More Party Madness!

**Mad ****Malibu**** Halloween!**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey Sparky! Yeah, I can imagine Tommy practically **inhaling** the buffet there. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one! Oh yeah, you should check out 'The Starr Chronicles'. Think of it as the Misfit-verse redone my way. Again, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Yeah, things are not going to look good for our heroes! Yeah, I'll see if I can have ol' John "Thunderbird" Proudstar punch out the next person who calls him 'Indian' **(John: Geez, what is up here? I am not** **from **_**_India_****_! Geez! I was born and raised in freakin' _****_Arizona_****_! I'm an Apache, not a Hindu! Man, people get under my skin sometimes!)_**_ Hang on, I gotta calm John down. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red! Yeah, things are going to get wild! I've been keeping up with "This Soap Opera Called Life" and "Living with Mutants is Hazardous to your Health" and I loved them! Mystique can't get a break, can she? I hope you like the new chapter, Red!_

**Disclaimer: "Nah. We should give him another half hour. Let him suffer." Steve Guttenberg, 3 Men and a Baby.**

Chapter 4: More Party Madness!

**Malibu**** High**

"Like the party?" Nick, dressed as Sherlock Holmes, asked John Proudstar. The large Apache mutant shrugged.

"It's alright." John shrugged. He sipped some punch. "Good punch."

"Tommy, put those pizzas down now!" Rahne scolded. "They're for everybody!"

"But I'm _hungry!_" Tommy whined.

"Ye ate 3 whole chickens before we came here!" Rahne exclaimed. "I wouldn't need to eat for a _week_ after all that!"

"You ain't me." Tommy groaned.

"Ye can have one slice."

"But I'll _starve!_" Tommy whined.

"Relax, Tommy. You'll be fine. You'll be surprised how long ye can go without food. Most people can last a few hours between meals." Rahne chuckled, patting Tommy's shoulder.

"Alright, I'll try." The Australian shark-mutant sighed. He perked up when he saw the school mascot. "Jack! Randy! He's back up!"

"AGH!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" The three mutants tackled him again.

"Typical Rahne. Always playing nurse." John chuckled. He noticed a kid staring at him. "What?"

"Is it true? Are you really an Indian?" The kid blinked. He got punched in the mouth by John. Thunderbird watched his strength.

"Was that really necessary?" Nick asked John. John gave him a deadpan look for a few seconds.

"Yes." He said flatly. He sipped his punch. "Man, this is good punch."

"Man, I love a good party." Ace grinned as he watched the party.

"No kidding." Kyle agreed. He looked up at Ace. "What you thinking about, Rocker-jabroni?"

"I was thinking about the Hellion Hotties." Ace grinned. It was his nickname for the female members of Emma Frost's mutant students. "I wonder what they're up to."

"Personally, the Thunderbolt cares as much about the Hellions as he does about the stuff under his shoes." Kyle scowled. Ace blinked.

"I'm beginning to worry about you, Kyle." Ace said.

"What do you mean?" Kyle wondered.

"Well, for one, your actions as of late have caused some concern." Ace replied. "You've become quite the little sociopath. You don't seem to act much in the way of empathy."

"So?" Kyle blinked.

"Well, you've been rather…harsh lately." Ace said. "You've been really hard on people as of late. Especially that Lina girl. I just don't get it. Why do you hate her so?"

"What's not there to get? She's not a fighter!" Kyle exclaimed.

"So?"

"So?! _So?!_ She's a weak link! She's a chink in the Misfit armor! She's…"

"A medic. I highly doubt that anyone would find any reason to attack a medic." Ace chuckled.

"We've dealt with some real psychos, man." Kyle said. "They'll look for any weakness in the Misfits."

"You know who you remind me of?" Ace smirked. "You remind me of Cadet Yandir from your Galactic Justice Force comics." Ace smirked. Kyle's eyes widened.

"YOU WERE IN MY COMIC BOOKS!!!" Kyle roared.

"Hey hey hey! I washed my hands before I even looked at them!" Ace exclaimed, holding up his hands in self-defense. Ace knew Kyle was extremely close to paranoid when it came to people handling his beloved comic book collection. "I have one myself, you know. Just not as extensive." Kyle powered down.

"You'd better. Those things are worth money!" Kyle warned. "The Thunderbolt has all the issues of Captain Nebula and the Galactic Justice Force comics from their 80-page debut specials back in 1983! And all in great condition!" Kyle blinked when he replayed what Ace had said to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, in the Galactic Justice Force comics, Cadet Yandir was the youngest and most hot-headed and fearless of the team. He had a real hate-on for Randora."

"Yandir came from a planet where the belief that strength and courage was measured by fighting skill. On his homeworld, it wasn't uncommon to see people fight over dropped coins in the street. Randora came from a planet of pacifists." Kyle blinked. "Yandir constantly thought of Randora as a coward and undeserving to be on the Force."

"She also was the team's medic, and she was one powerful alien. She could alter matter and had healing powers, making her the perfect nurse." Ace said. "Do you know what happened in the 1986 Annual?"

"Yeah…" Kyle remembered. "Yandir, in a rage over his homeworld being destroyed by Lord Asteroth, blamed Randora. Her people could bring the planet back and turn his forces around, but they didn't because…"

"They didn't want their powers to bring them down a path of darkness. Yandir tried to kill Randora, and she turned him to stone." Ace finished. "Think about it, Kyle." Ace walked off. Kyle blinked for a moment, then shook his head.

"That jabroni needs to stay _away_ from my comic books!"

**The skies over Malibu**

The Surf Master flew over the city of Malibu, cackling.

"Let's test out some of my new toys." Surf Master grinned. He was clad in a new armor/costume: A black bodysuit with blue Quicksilver-like chestplate with a blue-and-white wave insignia on it. The shoulderpads had small silver spikes on them. His forearm bands were blue with silver studs. His black eyemask gave way to a blue visor that looked like a pair of shades. His new surfboard was more futuristic looking, mostly black with blue and white trim with a pair of fins pointing upward and a grille in front, making it look like a flattened futuristic car, yet it still looked like a surfboard. He flew towards a billboard, and the front of the board fired several small blades that sliced the support beams, causing it to fall over. He cackled as he flew up into the sky His board fired several small missiles into a mountain side. He then tested out his trademark super-cold water guns and laser cannons on another billboard.

"Oh yeah." The Surf Master cackled. "Those West Coast Misfits are going to pay. New members and all. AHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Uh oh! Looks like our heroes may be in danger. What insanity will happen next?! Can they beat the new and improved Surf Master? Will Kyle get Ace's message? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	5. The Surf Master Strikes!

**Mad ****Malibu**** Halloween**

_To Haretrigger: Hey Hare! Nice to hear from you again! It's been too long! Yeah, that's very true, Hare. However, Kyle's one of those people who makes a judgment about a person and then sticks to it. If he thinks someone's a coward, then he'll continue believing it until he can be convinced otherwise. And that takes a very extraordinary act. Tommy running out of a seafood restaurant with hungry patrons after him? Oh that is so rich! I just may use that! Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter! Please put me on your Author Alert List! Keep reading and reviewing!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey Sparky! Rahne suggesting broiled shark for dinner after Tommy has his way with the buffet? Yeah, I can imagine that happening. I'll see what I can do for that. **(Tommy: What is this?! Bloody "Pick on Chilljaw Day"?!)** Oh yeah, Kyle really does need to get over his hate-on for Lina Chakram. He believes that one day, she'll cause someone's death. Ironically, Kyle's temper and powers are more likely to make that happen. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! I've been keeping up with your stories "This Soap Opera Called Life" and "Living with Mutants is Hazardous to your Health", and I loved it! Man, Evan's parents can't get a break. And poor Jack White. You should've had Daredevil or the She-Hulk defend Evan. They're both lawyers._

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! History was one of my favorite subjects too. **(John: runs up and hugs Rae Someone understands me! **_****_I think John would like to pound Christopher Columbus, but __Columbus__ is already dead. To be fair, __Columbus__ wasn't stupid, he just made a mistake. His cartographer screwed up. Kyle is a big comic book freak, so Ace hoped to use a storyline from Kyle's favorite comic to illustrate the 'feud' between Kyle and Lina. He was basically trying to show that Lina's peaceful attitude makes her quite a bit stronger and a lot more courageous than Kyle expects her to be. And no, Kyle doesn't have a crush on Lina. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one!_

**Disclaimer: "Spank you, Helpy Helperton!" - Jim Carrey as Ace ****Ventura****, Ace ****Ventura****: Pet Detective**

Chapter 5: The Surf Master Strikes!

**A street in Malibu, California**

"AAAAAGH!!!!" The Malibu High mascot screamed as he raced down the street on a bicycle. "LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE, YOU THREE PSYCHOS!!!!" He was being chased by Tommy, Rictor, and Jack, all clad in the costumes of the Hanson Brothers from the Slap Shot movies. Tommy noticed a seafood restaurant nearby.

"Ooh!" The Australian-born shark-like mutant turned and skated into the restaurant. "Yummy, I love seafood. What the…YEAAAAAAAGH!!!!!" Tommy raced out of the restaurant. "HELP ME YOU GUYS!!!" Chilljaw raced out of the restaurant at amazing speed. A few seconds afterward, a whole group of patrons raced out after the shark-boy, carrying forks, knives, tarter sauce, cocktail sauce, butter, and lemon juice. "THESE PEOPLE ARE BLOODY CANNIBALS!!!"

**The skies above Malibu**

The Surf Master's visor started emitting a beeping noise.

"What?" Surf Master put a hand to the side of his visor. A readout on it said it detected mutant signatures. A sonic vibration generator, an animorph, and a mutant with shark-like DNA. Surf Master smirked. Three of the newer members of the West Coast Misfit team had powers just like those. "Rictor, Beast King, and Chilljaw." He laughed. _It's amazing what one can get on the internet._ He swooped downwards.

**The street**

"Nuts!" Jack exclaimed as he and Rictor rounded.

"Where'd he go, man?" Rictor scratched his head as he looked around.

"Like, that guy must have ninja training or something!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're really going to have to beat him up when we catch him." Rictor nodded in agreement. He noticed something in the sky. "Yo Jack, what's that thing?" Rictor pointed up at the sky. Jack blinked as he looked in the direction Rictor was pointing. "It appears to be…getting bigger."

"It's not getting bigger…it's getting closer!" Jack said.

"**_Hello kiddies!!!_**" The Surf Master swooped down like a mad bird of prey, his skateboard firing its laser beams.

"YEOW!!!" Rictor and Jack leapt out of the way.

"What in the heck was that!?!" Jack exclaimed.

"**_The Surf Master is back in business, baby!! MWAHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_** The Surf Master cackled insanely as he went back into the air.

"The Surf Master! The original guys fought him!" Jack exclaimed.

"I think we'll need help." Rictor gulped.

**Elsewhere**

Tommy Sharpe skated down the street to avoid getting mauled by a bunch of hungry cannibalistic restaurant dwellers. He stopped at a street corner where he saw something very odd.

"AAAAAAAGH!!!! HELP US!!!! SAVE US!!!" The male members of the Hellions raced down the street. And they were on fire. Tommy blinked at that.

"Man, those plonkers must have ticked off the Hellion Sheilas again." Tommy blinked. "You'd think those bloody nuts would learn by now."

**Malibu**** High**

"Hmm…" Ace Starr thought he picked up a scent that was very familiar. He could not help but release an evil smirk. "Only you, Gambler Girl." Ace said under his breath.

"What's up, Ace?" Nick wondered.

"I just picked up a familiar scent. A girl who is not a student at your school, pal."

"Should I be worried?" Nick blinked. Ace laughed.

"Nah. I know what she wants if she's here. Yours truly." Ace grinned. "You see, the East Coast guys, they have a hate-on with another mutant team besides the X-Men. They're known as the Hellions. They're all mutants, like me. I once was sent undercover by a top-secret spy agency to go undercover as a member **(1)**. Let's just say my charms had an…effect on the female members. I wrote songs about all four of them."

**(1) - See the story "Hotter than Hellion". In that story, Wildstar made his debut as a spy sent by Nick Fury to pose as a Hellion.**

"Really?" Nick blinked.

"Yep. You hear them all the time on the radio here in California: 'Monaco Nights', 'Wildcat', 'Fortuneteller Strut', and 'Gambler Girl'." Ace grinned.

"I love 'Fortuneteller Strut'!" Nick grinned. "That song rocks! What's it about?"

"A French girl." Ace replied. "But it wasn't her scent I thought I picked up. I thought it was the inspiration behind my song 'Gambler Girl'." His watch blinked. "Uh oh. I knew this night was too peaceful. Life never really calms down when you're a superhero." Ace sighed.

Looks like the West Coast Misfits' Halloween fun just came to an end! What insanity will happen next? Will the Surf master get his revenge? What just happened with Tommy? Will Rictor and Jack catch that mascot? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	6. Surf Master Strikes Again!

**Mad ****Malibu**** Halloween!**

_To Metal Dragon1: Hey there MD1! Nice to hear from you again! Well, the Hanson Brothers are characters in the movie 'Slap Shot', a hilarious movie about a hockey team. The three brothers are infamous for causing brawls on the rink, and they fight a lot and race cars. They never wear helmets and they wear glasses. That's the Hansons in a nutshell. They were played by three real minor-league hockey players. I would not be surprised if Firestorm's costume is made of actual C4. I got the e-mail. I'm having troubles with it right now, but I'll send you some quips as soon as I can. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one! _

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! That's an…interesting suggestion. I doubt the West Coasters would be able to get away with that kind of Halloween prank. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, man. I hope you like this new one!_

_To Raliena: Yeah, Surf Master is kind of kooky, as established by the story "Welcome to __Malibu__ Base". He never was quite right, that boy. I could imagine Ace writing songs about each of the female Hellions. He does like having the girls around, believe it or not. Yeah, I'll let John know. Someone asking Kyle if he has a crush on Lina as a joke, huh? Alright, I'll see what I can do for that. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, Rae! I hope you like this new one!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red! I've been keeping up with your stories "This Soap Opera Called Life" and "Living With Mutants is Hazardous to Your Health" and I loved them! You're doing great on them! I can imagine during the classroom scene, Monet eyes her watch and freaks out because the new Ballroom Blitzers video is going to start and she doesn't want to miss a second of seeing the feral of her wildest dreams on the tube, heh heh. I didn't recognize the character of Jack White. Which comics did he appear in, because I don't remember him from anywhere. I liked the chapters! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one!_

_To Aaron: Hey there Aaron! I'm glad you liked the West Coast Misfits' costumes, and the scene where Tommy was being chased by people hungry for seafood. The Surf Master, the first villain the West Coast Misfits ever faced, is out of the nuthouse, and mad. I bet he'd want a piece of Dazzler. Dazzler was the one who caused him to get put in the nuthouse in the first place, and Kicker beat him senseless! I could imagine Ace writing songs about each of the Hellion girls. I'm sure they get all crazy happy when they hear the song on the radio. I hope you like the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Don't you people in the 24th Century ever pee?" - Zefram Cochrane, Star Trek: First Contact**

Chapter 6: Surf Master Strikes Again!

**Malibu**** High**

"This is WSTR, _the_ world's premier Classic Rock station, this is DJ Ace, what's your handle?" Ace quipped into his watch with a laugh.

"Dude! Dude! The psycho!" Jack's voice exclaimed over the watch. "We totally can't find Tommy, and this bogus dude with this surfboard, man! He _flew_, man! Rictor fought him, man!" Jack panted out in a panic.

"Who?"

"This dude on a flying surfboard!"

"Dude on a flying surfboard…" Ace muttered under his breath as he searched his memory, trying to figure out what Jack meant. The mental search made a hit, and Ace's eyes widened in shock.

"No way!" Ace whispered loudly.

"Way, dude. Totally way." Jack nodded.

"They let that nut out?!" Ace whispered loudly. "After what happened?"

"They didn't let him out willingly, amigo." Rictor's voice replied. "I think he escaped!"

"That makes sense." Ace nodded. "I doubt even the dumbest of psychiatrists would rule that guy fit to return to society."

"We need help! He may be coming back to Malibu High!" Ace looked up and watched X23 trying to scare off a nerdy freshman kid who developed a bit of a crush on her. He shook his head with a smile. _Poor ol' Athena._ "Dude!"

"Where's Tommy?" Ace noticed Jack and Randy on the screen, but not Tommy. Jack and Randy looked at each other.

"Uh oh." They said together.

**In town**

"HELP ME!!! SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!!" Tommy Sharpe screamed as he raced down the street on his skates, a group of hungry seafood aficionados after him. "WHERE ARE THOSE GUYS?!"

**Malibu**** High**

"Got it. Wildstar over and out." Ace turned off the communicator in his watch. "Theresa! Theresa!" Ace called for the leader. He sniffed her out at the food table, getting some punch. "Theresa!"

"What's going on, Ace?" Theresa wondered.

"Jack called!"

"Where'd he go? He, Tommy, and Randy disappeared!" Theresa realized.

"The Malibu Marlin raced on a bicycle for his life out of here, and the 'Hanson Brothers' went after him." Ace shrugged.

"Ye're joking!"

"I wish I was!" Ace burst out laughing. "Anyway, they encountered the Surf Master."

"They let that nut out of the madhouse?!" Theresa said in shock.

"No, they think the looney toon escaped." Ace responded. Theresa groaned.

"Saints, I knew that this night was too quiet." Theresa grumbled.

"It could be worse. It could be Free Go-Round Night down at the local Go-Kart Park and we're with Firestorm." Ace chuckled. Theresa paled. She remembered the last time Firestorm took the kids out go-karting with him. Several people were still in the hospital.

"Dear God, ye're right." Theresa blinked. "What do we do now?"

"Let the others know of course." Ace grinned. Suddenly, screams were heard and a wall exploded.

"Hello, _ladies!_" The Surf Master cackled as he floated in through the huge hole in the wall. "As that little dead girl said in Poltergeist, 'He's _Heeeeeeere'!!! MWAAAAAAAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Oh, great." Theresa sighed. "Does anyone experience insanity like this?!"

**Imperial Guard Headquarters, Planet Chandilar**

"Those West Coast Misfits were a bad influence on the Imperial Guard, Majestrix." Gladiator said to Lilandra as the two of them walked down a hall of the Imperial Guard's HQ.

"Give me back my diary, you jerk!" Nightside screamed as she chased Astra. The red-haired alien warrior giggled as she ran down the hall, carrying a small book. The pale blue-skinned, dark-purple-wearing darkness generator ran after her.

"I had another dream about that red-haired human last night…" Astra read. She looked down as she ran. "Nightside, you are one twisted girl."

"NOT ANOTHER WORD OR I SWEAR, YOU'LL NEVER SEE LIGHT AGAIN!!!!"

"You see?!?!" Gladiator exclaimed.

"I wanna be player one!"

"No, I do!"

"You're _always_ Player 1!" Gladiator groaned as he heard Electron and Manta argue. Smasher was pounding a punching bag.

"Rematch with Thunderbird…Rematch with Thunderbird…Rematch with Thunderbird…" Smasher chanted like a mantra.

"I hate this job." Gladiator grumbled.

Well, _that_ was one crazy chapter! What insanity will happen next? What was up with the Imperial Guard? Will we meet them again? What'll the Surf Master do next? Can our heroes stop him? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	7. The Brawl Begins!

**Mad ****Malibu**** Halloween!******

_To Haretrigger: Hey there Hare! It's been too long since I got a review from you, man! Actually, the Imperial Guard are not on Earth. I just needed a moment of random madness. Angel being chased by hungry people carrying hot sauce, blue cheese dressing, lemon, and celery screaming for hot wings? That sounds really funny, man! I just may find a place for it. I can imagine Ace fighting a villain at a rave only to pretend to get incapacitated by the noise and lights and then leaving the club with a couple incredibly hot chicks in tow. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey Sparky! Tommy saving the day in a pizza truck. Yeah, I can see Chilljaw doing that, and Rahne growling about ulterior motives. Check out my story "The Starr Chronicles". It's basically the Misfit-verse if I had thought of it. I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! Actually, the Imperial Guard segment was just a moment of random insanity I just had to put in. I'm not exactly how long ago it was that Firestorm was on the go-karts, but you can bet that there was a lot of damage done. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Metal Dragon1: Hey Dragon! Glad the quips helped. They can be used as a template. You should watch Slap Shot. It's considered of the greatest sports movies of all time by Sports Illustrated. The fight between the West Coast Misfits and a revenge-seeking Surf Master is coming up next! I put in the Imperial Guard segment just because I felt like putting in a random moment of alien insanity. Who doesn't love aliens acting insane? And ever since the events of "Space Bikers Ahoy", many readers believed I was pairing Nightside and Firestorm. I originally didn't plan to, but the idea grew on me, so it was mentioned in Nightside's diary that she had a little thing for him. I think Smasher's a little overly excited about facing off against Thunderbird again. I can hardly wait for you to put up the new chapter of "Take the Long Way Home". Oh yeah, check out my story "The Starr Chronicles." It's basically the Misfit-verse done my way. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red! I've been keeping up with the new chapters of "This Soap Opera Called Life" and I love them! Alexander's in charge of Cobra and all heck is breaking loose. Red, did you ever think of introducing Virus in your fics? You can use him you know, and he'd be great as a Dreadnok counterpart to __Arcade__, and he's very dangerous when alone, as "Halloween Havoc" shows. Not to mention his hatred for Toad and lust for Althea could create some interesting moments. So **that's** who Jack White was! The only X-Men book I read regularly is Astonishing X-Men (Colossus is back! Now bring back Psylocke!). I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Aaron: Hey, Aaron! Yeah, seafood fans love Tommy a little too much. I put the Imperial Guard moment in because it screamed to be put in, and I needed a moment of random insanity. I may bring them in to another story sometime. I hope you like the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Can you just stop getting shot?!" - Some Cockney guy, "Lock, Stock, and Two Smoking Barrels"**

Chapter 7: The Brawl Begins!

**Bayville, ****New York**

"AAAAAGH!!!! HELP ME!!!!" Warren Worthington III screamed. The white-winged mutant millionaire known as Angel raced out of a restaurant as fast as his legs could carry him. Pursing him was a batch of people carrying various condiments, like lemon, celery, hot sauce, and blue cheese dressing.

"We want hot wings!" The running hungry crowd chanted. "We want hot wings! We want hot wings! We want hot wings! We want hot wings! We want hot wings!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A CHICKEN TO YOU?!?!" Angel screamed. "HELP ME!!! SOMEONE SAVED MY WINGED BUTT!!!!"

**Malibu**** High**

"_MWAAAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!_" The Surf Master grinned. "Hello, West Coast Misfits!" The Surf Master hovered down t the ground and stepped off his board. "Remember me?"

"The Surf Master!" Ace exclaimed.

"Ding ding! Tell the feral rocker-boy what he's won!" The Surf Master laughed. "Like the new look?"

"What do ye want, ye psycho surfer?!" Siryn scowled. The other West Coast Misfits gathered.

"I want the usual. Revenge, Death to my enemies, Chicks, World Peace, the usual stuff." The Surf Master grinned. "I suggest you tell all the kiddies to leave. This fight might get a little…messy."

"**_MOVE IT, JABRONIES!!!_**" Kyle yelled at the shocked teenage students, making them run out screaming.

"Nice work, Kyle." Rahne deadpanned.

"Hey, there _is_ a use after all for that big mouth." Toshi smirked.

"Kiss my Bostonian butt, jabroni." Kyle grumbled. Surf Master scowled at Dazzler.

"_You_ nearly made me blind! You're first!" The Surf Master raised up a wrist-mounted laser, and pointed up at Ali's head. However, the Dazzler was faster. She raised her hand and nailed the Surf Master in the chest with a yellow laser blast, knocking him down.

"My powers have grown since we met, buddy." Ali grinned. "I can do a lot more now than just make pretty light effects." The Surf Master scowled as he got to his feet.

"We've all done some changing since then, Surfer-Boy." X23 snarled, unsheathing her claws with the trademark SNIKT!! "Our powers have grown stronger, and we've gotten new members."

"I'm not afraid of any…" The Surf Master started to snap when he heard a rumbling. "What?" The insane genius and the mutant teens all looked around. "Huh? AAAAAAAAGH!!!" A pizza truck crashed through the wall, and slammed into the Surf Master, sending him into another wall. The West Coast Misfits blinked. A familiar face peeked out the window of the truck.

"G'day, mates!" Tommy grinned.

"Why am I nae surprised ye'd steal a pizza truck?" Rahne asked sternly, crossing her arms. Tommy blinked.

"I was hungry, Sheila. Give me a break." Tommy whined. Ace pressed the Quick Change button on his watch, and his Indiana Jones costume turned into his Wildstar costume.

"Look out!" John pointed at the Surf Master's hovering surfboard. The surfboard hovered into the air and started firing its lasers at the West Coast Misfits. Jack and Rictor skated up to the hole in the wall.

"Hey dudes, are we late?!" Beast King grinned.

Well, well, well! The Surf Master's got new tricks! What insanity will happen next? What other new tricks does he have? Can our heroes save the day? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	8. The Battle Continues!

**Mad ****Malibu**** Halloween!**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there, Sparky! Yeah, I know that couple from RW's fics. I can imagine Longshot being extremely jealous. Glad to use your idea. By the way, all your reviews just up and disappeared! What's going on here?! Hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! Oh yes, fun all around. You like Chinese food, huh? I personally don't like Chinese food. Are there such things as Chinese take-away trucks? I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red! I read all your new stuff, and I loved it all! Mutants with tails and pheromones gone wild, oh my! Yeah, Angel being chased for hot wings is funny. I can imagine a thick-skulled zoo-keeper chasing after Angel, thinking he's a bird. Why not do that in your fics? That'd be hilarious! I hope you like the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "You gotta ask yourself, do I feel lucky? Well, do ya, _punk?_" - Clint Eastwood as "Dirty" Harry Callahan**

Chapter 8: The Brawl Continues!

**Malibu**** High**

"Did we make it YEOW!!!" Rictor screamed as he and Jack dodged a couple laser blasts from the Surf Master's computerized flying surfboard.

"Let's shut that thing down!" Jack growled, shifting into a bear. The bear then raced towards the board, slashing and pounding at it. Rictor riddled it with low-frequency sonic-charged punches.

"No use, man! This thing's forcefields have got us AAGH!!!" Rictor screamed as the Surf Master ambushed in the form of firing his super-cooled water jets. The water streams hit Rictor, freezing him solid.

"Hey! Let go! Bad bear!" Surf Master screamed as Jack ambushed the mad genius by catching him in a huge bear hug. He used his strength to break the hold. The Surf Master whipped himself around and blasted Jack with his ice water jets, freezing the animorph **(A/N: This is not a reference to the Animorphs book series. I refer to Jack as an animorph because he has the mutant ability to transform himself into any animal. Just think of Beast Boy from the Teen Titans comic/cartoon series, who happened to have been the main inspiration for Jack McCormick/Beast King)** solid.

"Jack! Randy!" Rahne screamed.

"I'll free them!" Toshi's costume transformed into his Sunfire costume and mask. He fired his solar flames at Randy and Jack, hoping to melt the ice and free his comrades. Surf Master leapt back on his surfboard.

"HA!!!" Ali fired a laser burst at the mad inventor, coupled with a few daggers from Longshot. The daggers and laser bounced off the Surf Master's forcefield. The Surf Master laughed.

"Sorry, kiddies! Can't play with you now. I've got to go conquer Malibu!" The Surf Master cackled. A panel opened up on his surfboard, and a blue sphere, the size of a baseball, popped up into the air with a popping sound. The Surf Master caught it and casually dropped it down on the ground. He then flew like heck out of the abandoned gymnasium.

"What is this thing?" John picked up the sphere. A hidden panel opened up on the sphere, revealing a small black screen and the symbols 1:00 showed on the screen. "This is never good."

"BOMB!!" Terrell raced by John, grabbing the bomb. The Compton-born mutant zipped out of the high school, towards the nearest beach. When he reached it, the African-American mutant stopped, spun his arm at high speed, then threw it into the air over the waters of the Pacific Ocean. The sphere exploded, creating a huge explosion. "Man, that was close!" He zipped back to Malibu High. He returned in a matter of seconds. "Yo! I made it! It blew over the ocean!"

"Good work, Terrell." Siryn nodded.

"Is everyone alright?!" Kicker asked.

"We're fine. How's the students?" Ace wondered.

"We're cool." Nick said from beside her. "Oh man, that was _great!_ I got to see a real fight between superheroes and supervillains!"

"The Surf Master was the first supervillain the West Coast Misfits battled as a real team." X23 remembered. "He was psycho then, and he got no better. So much for the American health care system."

"No kidding. Did you see that new look? Wow." Ace blinked. "He looks meaner."

"The Surf Master may be insane, but he's also very smart." Kicker analyzed. "I would not be surprised if he's got new tricks to come with the new look."

"He can pack nuclear missiles for all the Thunderbolt cares!" Kyle snapped. "The Thunderbolt will _still_ raise his hand, and smack that sky-surfing, machine-building, bomb-throwing, ice-water-shooting jabroni across his psychotic, stupid, monkey-loving face!"

"We don't know exactly what kind of tricks the Surf Master may be packing now, Kyle. I'd be very careful what I say if I were you." Toshi said sagely, while still melting the ice around Randy and Jack with his powers.

"Well you're not Sushi, so stick it!" Kyle snapped. "The Thunderbolt can handle anything that air-surfing retard can think of!"

"What if he finds a way to counter your powers?" Toshiro smirked. "Electricity has weaknesses. The Surf Master is certified insane, but he is far from stupid. All he has to do is remember basic science. Electricity tries to reach the ground."

"Electricity goes where I _want_ it to go, Sushi! Keep in mind jabroni, the Thunderbolt can _control_ electrical power."

"True, but electricity still has weaknesses. Have you ever tried to shock someone wearing rubber gloves by grabbing their wrists?" Toshi asked.

"Rubber doesn't conduct electricity, you dumb jabroni." Kyle blinked. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm sure that the Surf Master won't use rubber, but he'll find a way to counter our powers, considering he fought us before."

"He didn't fight Longshot, Rictor, Jack, or Tommy." Kyle blinked. "He was still in the nuthouse when those guys signed up." Toshiro Yoshida pointed at a still-frozen Jack and Rictor.

"That fact still did not give either Beast King or Rictor any form of advantage." Toshiro said.

"Oh shut up, Sushi." Kyle grumbled.

"What do we do now, Kicker?" Dazzler asked. "The Surf Master said he wanted to rule Malibu. What did he mean by that?"

"I have no idea, to be honest with you." Kicker blinked. "I thought that the Surf Master was out for revenge against Malibu High. Why would he want to rule Malibu?"

"Maybe he thinks Malibu would be better if he was in charge." Ace joked.

"Ace, this is no joke. If we're not careful, the Surf Master may be able to completely surprise us. And if he does, he may be able to achieve whatever his mad goal is." Theresa said. "We have got to figure out what the Surf Master has got planned, and what he's got up his sleeve now alongside his old tricks."

Well, well, well! Looks like the Surf Master has a new plan! What insanity will happen next? What is the Surf Master up to now? Can the West Coast Misfits stop it? Can they beat the Surf Master? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	9. Aerial Dogfight!

**Mad ****Malibu**** Halloween!**

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! Missing a few buoys from his ocean? A **few** buoys from his ocean? I don't think his ocean **has** any buoys in it! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like the new one!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky Genocide! What did you do to get your butt kicked out of ? I don't really understand how it happened. I lost a lot of great reviews, man. The Surf Master gets an electric wedgie? Let me guess, Kyle gives it out, right? That sounds like something that Kyle would do. I hope you like the new chapter, man!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! And yes, everything is indeed exploding! I hope you like the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "This is ****America****, and in ****America****, you should be allowed to get your money back!" - Stan Marsh, ****South****Park**

Chapter 9: Aerial Dogfight!

**The skies over Malibu**

The Surf Master, the mad inventor, was flying over the Halloween night skies of Malibu, California. He was humming the theme song to COPS.

"_Bad boys, bad boys / What you gonna do / What you gonna do when they come for you?_" The Surf Master sang. He then started cackling. "I like to see the local Malibu piggies try to catch me!" He noticed something down on the street and he smirked evilly. The Surf Master dive-bombed toward his target: a pair of cops who were standing in front of their car, parked in front of a coffee shop.

"Man, my daughter thinks that Velocity kid is awesome." One cop said to another, who nodded.

"HEY!!!" The cops screamed as the Surf Master flew by them, holding a sign that said 'Malibu Cops can't catch colds!'

"OINK OINK BABY!!! _WHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!_" The Surf Master cackled loudly at the angry cops.

"Hey surfer! The West Coast Misfits will get your arse!" One of the cops yelled. The Surf Master laughed as he flew back up to a higher altitude.

_BZZ-OW!!! BZZ-OW!!!_

"HEY!!!" The Surf Master exclaimed as he dodged lighting bolts coming down on him. "What?!"

"HEY JABRONI!!!" Kyle dive-bombed down towards him. The Boston-born mutant was clad in his Thunderbolt costume, and his body was surrounded by electricity. The Surf Master snarled.

"Eat lasers, Mr. thunder brat!" The Surf Master engaged Kyle in aerial combat. The insane surfboard-flying inventor fired the laser cannons mounted on his surfboard and in his costume at Kyle.

"You ain't no Annie Oakley, jabroni! If she was here, she'd shoot your arse off!" Kyle snapped. He created a medieval-style shield out of electrical power, and he used it to protect himself from the Surf Master's laser blasts, firing back ball lightning.

"You have brought you little buddies, Thunder Boy!" Surf Master teased as he dodged Kyle's electric attacks. "Hey!" He got pelted by rocks. "What the--?" He saw Terrell, dressed in his Velocity costume, using his mutant super speed to pitch rocks he gathered at him. "Razzum frazzum kids…" The Surf Master muttered as he dodged the rocks, and he activated his forcefield to protect him from any rocks that he failed to dodge.

"_WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" A sonic scream rippled through the air, accompanied by two jets of flame.

"AAAAGH!!!" The Surf Master screamed, covering his ears as the sonic scream hit him. The jets of solar flame hit him, knocking him into a building.

"Uhn…" Toshiro grunted, dropping downward a bit.

"Toshi! Ye alright?" Siryn wondered.

"I am alright." Sunfire responded. "My powers are not quite at their peak right now. Less solar energy to absorb."

"Alright. Get to a building and stay there. Use your powers conservatively." Siryn ordered. "I shudder to think what'll happen if ye run out of solar power in midair." The Irish girl added. Sunfire nodded. The Japanese mutant flew to a building top and stood there, waiting for some action.

"What's the matter Sushi? Low battery?" Kyle teased. Toshi glared.

"Electricity can be grounded, Gaijin. Too bad _you_ can't." Toshiro grumbled. Kyle razzed the teenage Japanese mutant.

"I were you, I would look behind you, Gaijin." Toshi smirked.

"What?" Siryn turned and saw a stream of icy cold water race toward her. "Oh Saints." Kyle created an electrical whip, and in the blink of an eye, Kyle cracked the whip, causing it to wrap around Siryn's waist, and he managed to pull the Irish mutant out of the way of the stream. "Faith! Thanks, Kyle."

"Fast as lightning!" Kyle grinned, forming his hand into a gun and blowing on his finger. "See that, Sushi? That's how you save the day!" Toshiro shot Kyle a gesture that Americans were familiar with: A bird. "Nice finger!"

"Are you brats quite finished?!" The Surf Master roared.

"Give them another half-hour." Theresa replied as she saw Kyle and Toshi engage in another of their infamous shouting matches. _Boys.__ Can't live with them, can't live without them._

"Oy vey…" The Surf Master palmed his face in annoyance.

**Malibu**** Base**

Hardcase was polishing his jeep.

_Man, how many jeeps did I go through since I first came here? Ten? Eleven? Twelve? I lost count at nine._ The Green Beret thought to himself. _My life has gone down the tubes ever since I came here. I get no respect from those I'm supposed to command…and then there's the kids. I hate those kids. Kyle Wildfire is a loudmouth, and it's only gotten worse since the Red Sox broke that stupid so-called 'Curse of the Bambino'. And there's the last time Kyle and Toshiro argued. They blew up my last jeep! And then there was the night it was Rahne's turn to cook. Her haggis made me sick! And then the time Tommy made those halfpipes out of ice. They cracked and nearly crushed me! Not to mention Ace Starr and his bad guy girlfriends. As well as that little ferocious lunatic X23, or Athena or whatever her freakin' name is. I hate being here, and I hate those stupid kids._ He felt something tap his back. "What?" He turned around and saw a monster clown staring at him.

"**_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" Hardcase screamed as he ran for his life, only to knock himself out by running into a lamp post. A few Green Shirts snickered as they wheeled the statue away.

"Man, that was _great!_" One grinned.

"Yeah!" Another agreed.

Well, well, well! Looks like the battle just may continue! What insanity will happen next? What'll spook Hardcase next? Can the West Coast Misfits defeat the Surf Master? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	10. Victory!

**Mad ****Malibu**** Halloween!**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there, Sparky! Yeah, I just noticed all your reviews were missing one day. That really cut the review count for some stories. Good thing I have all my reviews backed up. More Hardcase torture? I'll see what I can do for you in that department! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red! I read the new chapters of "This Soap Opera Called Life", and I loved them. Man, Stryker really went off the deep end there. I'm glad you liked the little COPS reference. I thought it'd be funny to hear a supervillain sing the COPS theme with a Jamaican accent. I hope you like the new chapter, RW!!_

_To Aaron: Hey there, Aaron! Yeah, the Surf Master's stay in the asylum is has **not** been kind to him. I thought it was too long since Sunfire and the Thunderbolt went at it verbally. Yeah I can imagine them in the middle of an argument, an enemy sneaking up on them, and then they punch the enemy out, then get back to their argument. Yeah, that's doable. I can definitely imagine that happening. I'm glad you liked seeing the prank the Green Shirts pulled on Hardcase. I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! I'm glad you liked the Green Shirts' prank on Hardcase. Here's more insanity for you! I hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer: "Has anyone ever told you you have a SERIOUS IMPULSE CONTROL PROBLEM?!" - Jim Carrey as The Riddler, Batman Forever**

Chapter 10: Victory!

**The skies over Malibu**

The Surf Master, an insane inventor whose trademark was an armored costume and flying surfboard, scowled as he watched Kyle James Wildfire and Toshiro Yashida, the two West Coast Misfits respectively codenamed Thunderbolt and Sunfire, standing on a roof, in each other's faces, yelling at each other. He watched them from his hovering surfboard, arms crossed.

"That's _it!_ I have had _enough_ of this idiocy!" The Surf Master hovered toward the building and the boys on it. "HEY MORONS!!!" The two mutants stopped arguing and looked at the Surf Master. "In case you're wondering, I'm out to conquer Malibu, and I need you two idiots to try and stop me!" The mad inventor exclaimed. Toshi and kyle looked at each other for a minute. They turned to the Surf Master in unison, then they both in unison punched him in the mouth. It caused him to tumble backwards, and fall into a dumpster, screaming the whole way down.

"Well, _that_ was a surprise." Theresa blinked.

"Uhhhnh…" The Surf Master moaned as he got to his feet, holding his head with one hand. A familiar hand removed his visor. "Huh?" He blinked as the image of Alison Blaire, the Dazzler, stood before him in costume with a big grin. "Who are you?"

"Hi!" Ali grinned, giving a cute wave, then creating a big flash of light.

"OH GOD I REMEMBER NOW!!!!! YEOWWWWWW!!!!! MY EYES!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!" The Surf Master screamed as he covered his eyes and stumbled backwards, falling on his butt. "Ow!" Suddenly, he got struck by lightning, courtesy of Kyle "Thunderbolt" Wildfire. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEOWWWWWWWWWW MAMA!!!!!" His armor exploded. "Ugh. OW!" His surfboard fell on his head, knocking him out. Siryn flew down, carrying Toshi.

"Well, that was anti-climactic." Siryn blinked. Terrell zipped down.

"I just remembered, yo!" Terrell exclaimed. "Ace!"

"What about Wildstar?" Toshiro wondered.

"Ace and I pursued the Surf Master through a club, man. The Surf Master blasted through the place, and the lights and noise got to Ace! I had to back off and leave him there!" Terrell exclaimed.

"I doubt that." Toshi wrinkled his nose.

"You sayin' I'm a liar?" Terrell glared.

"No. Ace's senses are stronger and more sensitive than normal thanks to the leonine part of his DNA, but Ace grew up in concert halls and rock clubs. I doubt flashing lights and loud noise would bother him _that_ much. His senses are probably used to it." Toshi smirked.

"Well, then why would he…" Terrell's mind clicked. "That devious lion!"

"He's a Cheshire Cat, huh?" Kyle smirked.

"I am gonna whup Ace when I find him." Terrell grumbled as he zipped off. He raced to a club, using his super speed. He raced off to the club Ace claimed to have gotten incapacitated in. He saw Ace walk out with two hot girls, one clad as a female version of Peter Criss's on-stage persona, the Catman from KISS, and the other was dressed as a biker. Ace grinned when he saw Terrell.

"Hey Velocity! These chicks dig superheroes, man!" Ace whooped. "Don't worry, man! I told some chicks about you too!" Terrell watched Ace walk off with the girls with a look of amazement on his face.

"Only you, Ace Starr. Only you." Terrell smirked.

**West Coast Misfit Manor, a couple hours later**

The West Coast Misfits were all sitting around the main living room, talking. With then was Nick Whithalf.

"Man, that was some party! Maybe you guys can come again next year!" Nick grinned.

"I hope we never have to deal with that looney Surf Master again." Longshot groaned.

"Besides, he's getting way too easy." Ali laughed.

"He's like a wrestler who hasn't been in the ring for years who suddenly decided to go back in the ring. He had a case of ring rust. Something tells the Thunderbolt that the Surf Master will be back." Kyle grimaced.

"Relax, Kyle." Ace laughed. "He's probably back in the nuthouse with Napoleon, Henry the Eighth, and Sean Young."

"Sean Young?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't ask." Ace rolled his chocolate brown eyes.

"Ace got two, count 'em, _two_ chicks!" Terrell groaned.

"My grandpa told me Ace was dating this royal girl from Monaco…or was it a redhead from France…or was it some blonde from Atlantic City…or he told me he went out with a purple-haired girl who thought she was a cat…" Nick scratched his head. "I'm confused."

"Yeah, they're Ace's four primary girls." Kyle joked.

**The local nuthouse**

"Hey Guard!" Sam Farley whooped happily from the inside of his cell.

"What?" The guard groaned as he peeked in.

"Wanna know something cool?"

"What?"

"I'm Batman!" The Surf Master crowed. He started running around like a crazy man, laughing, and flapping his arms like a bird. "Come Robin, to the Batcave!" He ran into a wall. The guard chuckled.

"You're an idiot." He chuckled. He laughed as he watched Sam rip apart a poster of the Dazzler with his teeth like a guard dog.

Well, well, well! Looks like things are back to normal! What insanity will happen next? Will the Surf Master return again? Find out soon! This is L1701E saying thanks for reading!


End file.
